On our own
by SoulToSqueez
Summary: Oneshot... Ashley has lost it all exept for one, her niece. But what happens when she arrives in a new town. First story, please let me know what you think :


It was silent in the car, and I enjoyed it. It allowed me to think for a time. My mind drifted back to three months earlier. Mom was driving my brother and I home from our niece's house. It was raining but we were used to that, me and my brother started singing along with the song on the radio. Mom was just enjoying our art, she was laughing as she did all the time. When we turned around the corner we were all silent. In front of us was a giant red truck slipping across the road, mom stopped but the trucker couldn't it started to go in slow-motion, we were trying to get our seatbelts of but the truck was going to fast he hit our car and we started spinning. I can't recall if I or anyone was screaming. We tumbled of the road and against a tree. That's when I lost conscious, I woke up in a hospital and the nurses told me that my mom and brother had died that day.

My dad didn't handle the news well, he started drinking. Not even a month later the police showed up at my door telling me that my father had died in a car crash. Even though I'm eighteen I decided to move in with my aunt and my niece. Only three months later she declared that she didn't want me or her daughter anymore, she just had enough of children.

Since I am eighteen I am now the legal guardian of my almost three year old niece. I love Luce, her name is Lucinda but everyone calls her Luce. She has blond wavy hair that reaches her shoulders, her eyes are the most beautiful blue, she always smiles. I would do anything for her.

Today I was driving the last miles towards our new house. My family left me an enormous amount of money when they passed away and I split it in several 'funds' with one I bought the house and it's furniture along with the Chevrolet Equinox I'm driving now. Another was a college fund for my niece, I had my own college fund, one in case one of us came ill and two others for food and other stuff.

"Ashley we der jet?" (Ashley are we there yet?) Luce asked sleepingly.

"It's not far anymore, I'll wake you when we arrive is that good?" I asked her, she just nodded and closed her eyes again. The new house was in La Push a small reservation in Washington. My mom was raised there and some of her friends still lived there. She once brought me there on vacation and I loved it.

Twenty minutes later I passes the sign "La Push 6" and a smile reached my lips. We were almost there. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Luce still vast asleep. She looked like me, I had got the looks from my father and figure and spirit from my mom. I'm 5'4" and rather skinny with blonde wavy hair that came to the middle of my back and bright green eyes. Just like my father I am someone they call a paleface in the res my mom was the beautiful native you would see in the movies. Slender with a great tan, dark brown eyes and pitch black hair.

When I pulled over to the two story house I couldn't hide my smile. I walked over to my niece's door and opened it. I took her out of her car seat and on my hip when she was awake. Her eyes lit up when she saw the house.

"Pitty!" (pretty) she smiled. I gave her teddy, she didn't stop giggling.

I grabbed my messenger bag and one of our suitcases in the other hand and walked to the door. With great effort I opened the door and walked inside. All the furniture was in place and the house was ready to live in.

"Loom!" (room) Luce yelled into my ear.

"Good idea I'll show you your room." I walked her upstairs and opened the door for her. Her walls were a light blue and green, her little bed was white along with her closet and her shelves with boxes full of her toys. She started laughing, I put her on the floor and she ran, well as far as a two year old can run, to hug her bed and toys.

I decided to leave her for a while and I walked across the hall to my room. It was a little bigger and had a double bed and closet that were also white. One of my walls was a dark red the others a creamy white. I walked over to my windows and saw I had a great view on the woods. The bathroom was next to my room and everything was ready to be used.

I walked back to Luce and couldn't believe my eyes, her room was already a mess, blankets on the floor and every toy she had laid around it. "Luce stay here I'm going to get the bags out of the car, okay?" She just nodded.

I walked outside to the trunk and got the last two suitcases out of it and brought them upstairs. One in my room, the other I brought to Luce's and unpacked it for her.

When I was done my cell went over. "Hello?"

"Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"Oh good, I thought I had the wrong number. Are you arrived yet?"

"Sue! Yes, I'm here the house looks great! And Luce is so happy with her room." I smiled.

"Can you come over to the diner? I want you to meet some people."

"Sure, but euhm… can you tell me where it is I don't know for certain anymore."

"When you're with your back to your house turn left and turn the first street on your left then keep walking and you'll see it on you're right. It's called Sue's, you'll see it."

"Okay just gonna change Luce's clothes and I'm coming."

"Great see you soon."

"Bye." I ran to my room and dressed in a light blue faded skinny jeans with black t-shirt that said "There ain't no rest for the wicked" and my black converse. Then I took a cute dress with leggings and her cute pink converse for Luce, I tried to dress her in a record time but failed, she couldn't hold still for a second. When she was finally dressed I grabbed her favorite teddy and put it in my bad along with some new leggings.

When we were finally ready I slung my messenger bag round my one arm and took Luce with the other. I closed the door and started walking to the diner. Sue was right it was easy to find. When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes. The place was cramped with huge buff guys they all turned to look at me and Luce. Luce hid herself in my shoulder.

An older woman came running to me "Ashley!".

"Sue!" I hugged her with Luce still in my arms, she looked up at me and started to peak around.

"So these are the people who I want you to meet. This are Emily and her fiancé Sam, Jared and Kim, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul and my kids Leah and Seth." I smiled to everyone.

Paul started shaking when our eyes met, it was strange and I felt happy but I didn't know why. He stormed off towards the door, I was really confused why was he mad at me I didn't even say anything to him.

When Seth looked at my niece he started to shake but it soon changed into an enormous smile, I really think it must've hurt. But I also think it was rather creepy why was the dude staring at my niece?

Sue continued "Guys this are Ashley and her niece Luce." Everyone said hello.

I put Luce in one of the boots and gave her teddy, she started to play with it.

Seth went in the direction of Luce but the big guy I think it was Sam looked stern at him. Emily came to me. "I'm so happy to meet you, Sue told me what happened so if you need anything or just want to talk you can come anytime." She smiled widely.

I smiled, I really liked her "I'm happy to have met you too, and thank you for your offer I'll remember it."

Seth came forward "Hay, I'm Seth, I was wondering if I can play with your niece."

He seemed nice enough tough I forgot his strange behavior fast. He was just really enthusiastic it made me smile. "Sure, but she can be really scared that people will take away her teddy so I wouldn't take that."

"Oh good thanks for the advice. Really nice to meet you." He said and walked to Luce. When she looked up he stopped and said hello to her, she smiled and waved in response. When he went to sit next to her she started to make huge movements with her arms I figured she was describing her new room. Seth was just smiling, nodding and asking questions once in a while.

"Ashley, Ley, Ley!" she started to yell when I was talking to Em and Sue. I turned around to see what was wrong and I went over in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking if she had hurt herself. She pointed at Seth and gave me something that looked like a frown.

"I asked how old she is and she started to yell. Sorry if I did something wrong." His smile dropped a little.

"Don't worry, she just wanted me to answer the question." I turned to Luce "Luce how old are you?" she started to show all her fingers. I showed two of my fingers to her and she did the same. I turned back to Seth "She's two almost three years old." I answered his question.

Luce started to play with her teddy again and Seth joined after he thanked me.

Sue came back out of the kitchen with several plates "Let's eat!" she yelled and everyone started to search a spot at the booths. I went to sit next to Luce and Emily came to sit at my other side. The boys really ate a lot, me and Luce shared one and had more than enough.

A quarter later Luce was asleep on my lap. "Does she need a blanket?" Seth asked.

"No, it's warm enough in here, but it's nice of you."

Everyone just talked some, Seth had come to sit closer and Luce was now sprawled across mine and his lap. Just then Paul entered the diner and looked at me. Then he looked at Seth who I was sitting shoulder to shoulder with. He looked furious, I had no idea why, he started to tremble. All the boys jumped straight Seth gave Luce back and stood in front of us. I had no clue of what was happening.

Luce woke up from all the noise and started crying. Seth turned and looked angry at Paul, while I was trying to sooth Luce. Seth seemed to calm down when Luce had stopped crying but Paul was still trembling.

"Paul get outside… Now!" Sam ordered. And to my surprise he did. "Seth you too." And Seth followed Sam outside.

Luce started to shake my arm, and motioned me to come closer. "Oops" she said in my ear.

I knew what that meant, she'd had a little accident. "Sue can you tell me where the toilet is please?"

"Sure, just through that door. You need help?" she asked.

"Thank you, I'll be fine." I carried Luce inside and put her down and did her legging and slip off. Luckily I always had extra with me. I put the new ones on and the others in a plastic bag in my messenger bag. When I was done I put Luce back on my hip and went back to the rest. To my surprise Sam, Seth and Paul were back and they were talking to everyone. When Paul saw I was back he came to me.

"Sorry for earlier, that wasn't nice of me. I'm Paul."

"Don't worry, I'm not one to hold grudges. I'm Ashley and this is my niece Luce."


End file.
